


Soft And Kissable

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Series 1, Jack is fixated on a part of Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft And Kissable

 

 

**Title: Soft And Kissable**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Pre Series 1, Jack is fixated on a part of Ianto.  
Spoilers: Teeny one for Fragments  
Warnings: None, i had the urge to write fluff ...  
Rating: pg13

Jack was sat at the table in the conference room as Toshiko filled them in on her findings on an incident that had happened earlier that day, if she had asked what she had just said he wouldn't have been able to tell her as he was more than a little distracted.

He was sitting watching Ianto opposite him, Ianto had no idea he was being watched so intently. It had been three weeks, give or take a day since Ianto had joined Torchwood Three and despite all the flirting that had gone on between them nothing had happened.

Which was why Jack was watching as Ianto sipped his coffee, watching his lips as they opened slightly as he took a sip and then closed again. He was wondering how Ianto's lips would feel against his, they looked so soft and kissable and he wanted to know for himself.

When Ianto's tongue snaked out and licked his lips Jack could barely hold in the small gasp that threatened to escape as he thought about Ianto's tongue sliding into his mouth. He swallowed hard as he imagined it tangling with his own tongue.

He wondered what Ianto would taste like, he imagined it would be the subtle mix of his toothpaste and coffee and his own uniqueness. The more Jack thought about it the more he felt the need to find out. He was still watching as Ianto put down his coffee mug and glanced over at him.

“Did I spill some?” Ianto asked Jack checking the front of his shirt and tie.

“Sorry?” Jack replied, not actually hearing what Ianto had asked.

“You were staring, I wondered if I had spilt coffee down myself.”

“I ... no, nothing.” Jack stuttered a little caught off guard. “Tosh, you were saying?”

Toshiko went back to her long winded explanation, of which Jack had lost track of a long time ago. He tried to concentrate this time, but his eyes were drawn to Ianto's lips repeatedly although he managed to stop himself staring this time.

Meeting over at last Jack sent Toshiko, Susie and Owen off to do more research and asked Ianto to bring him fresh coffee to his office. As he waited he sank into his chair and wondered his he was going to approach this, maybe Ianto didn't want to kiss him and it was all an act he thought.

Jack grinned to himself as he thought about when they caught the pterodactyl, he really thought Ianto might kiss him then and was disappointed when he didn't. Time to get that kiss, no matter what. Turn of the Harkness charm and how could he ever resist those pheromones, yes it was time.

Ianto walked into the office with Jack's coffee, the usual flirtation of Jack's fingers stroking Ianto's when he took his mug followed but this time for a little longer than normal. Ianto turned to leave, intending to go back to his work in the archives.

“Stay.” Jack told him.

“Sir?”

“Stay for while, talk to me.”

“Of course Sir.”

Ianto stood the other side of Jack's desk feeling a little uncomfortable, Jack cleared a space on his desk on his side and indicated that Ianto should sit there. Ianto hesitated for a moment before moving around the desk and leaning against it, his bum perched on the edge.

“So, you've been here three weeks now, enjoying the job?” Jack asked casually.

“Yep, archives will take me years to sort out though Sir.”

“You can call me Jack you know.”

“Wouldn't feel right.”

“Well, keep it in mind.”

Jack put his coffee down on his desk and found his eyes drawn to Ianto's lips again, realising he was staring he dragged his eyes up to Ianto's and found an amused look on his face. He wondered if Ianto knew what he was thinking, don't be daft he told himself.

“You were doing it again Sir, I'll be getting complex.”

“Sorry.”

“I better be getting back to work now.”

Jack barely had a second to think as Ianto pushed his bum off the edge of the desk, before Ianto could go anywhere he was on his feet. They stood quietly for a few moments, their faces barely inches from each others.

Still without saying a word Jack closed the few inches between their faces and placed a small chaste kiss on Ianto's lips, pulling back before Ianto had the chance to do it first and looked at him as if asking permission to kiss him again.

Firstly Jack was relieved that Ianto hadn't shoved him away and told him where to go, then he realised there was a smirk, all be it a very small smirk playing on Ianto's lips. Taunting him, daring him to do it again.

Jack shuffled his feet forward so their bodies were barely touching and pressed his closed lips to Ianto's again, lingering longer this time. When Ianto made no move to pull away he opened his lips slightly and teased Ianto's lips with the tip of his tongue.

Ianto let out a small moan under his lips as he parted his own, Jack swiped his tongue over the lower one and the the upper before sliding it into Ianto's mouth. As his tongue found Ianto's he discovered his thought earlier had been right about what Ianto would taste like.

As Jack pondered on this while his tongue tasted every inch of Ianto's mouth he became aware of Ianto's arms wrapping themselves around his neck, his mouth pressing harder against his as Ianto deepened the kiss.

Jack paused for barely a second as he recovered from the revelation and kissed Ianto back, meeting the passion Ianto was putting onto the kiss. All thoughts were lost as their lips kissed hard enough to bruise and their teeth clashed, both of them giving in the the pent up lust they had been harbouring.

It was a very long time before they broke apart, both of them gasping for much needed oxygen. Ianto's face flushed red with lust and a little embarrassment as Jack held him tight in his arms, he made a futile effort to struggle from his arms but gave in easily as Jack kissed him softly before releasing him anyway.

“I was right.” Jack told him grinning.

“Right about what?”

“I bet myself that your lips would be soft and kissable and that you would taste of toothpaste, coffee and something unique to you, I was right.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you can say, did you ever wonder about kissing me?”

“I may have done Sir.”

“And?”

Ianto smirked. “The results were inconclusive and I'll need to do the test again.”

Jack burst out laughing.

“What's so funny?” Ianto asked, still smirking.

“Nothing Ianto, nothing.”

As Ianto lent forward to capture Jack's lips in another kiss Jack started to think to himself, if Ianto was that good a kisser, what would he be like in bed and how long would it take him to get him there.

The End. _ **  
**_


End file.
